


Letting Loose

by redledgers



Series: Angel with a Shotgun [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Shameless because reasons fic, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 13:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redledgers/pseuds/redledgers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint has a secret that no one knows, not even SHIELD. Until Natasha finds out, and then it's their secret. Including everything that comes with that secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Loose

 He generally kept them in until he was alone but sleeping with her was almost the same so he relaxed and unfurled the wings, intending to wrap them around his sleeping partner. But Natasha woke when she felt the moving air and she let out a soft gasp. "Clint, are those...?"

Clint nodded and when she reached to touch them, he pulled them back shyly before bringing them forward and letting her stroke the soft feathers.

“Christ, bird man,” Natasha said, whistling.

He sat up and twisted, letting them spread out to their full span, filling the room, and waved them gently. He watched Natasha hold herself back before reaching out again. “How long?” she asked quietly, tracing a finger across the dusty brown tips of the feathers.

“A few years.” He took her hand and she stilled her movements, wrapping her arms around him. “No one knows. They don't show up on anything.”

Natasha ran her hands across his back, feeling the place where the muscles turned into wings. The feathers at the base of his wings were soft, and she buried her fingers in them. Clint's little squeak startled her. “Are you alright?” she asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, pressing against her hands, and she concluded that he enjoyed this. She was probably the first person to touch them anyway. She continued, running her hand up the base and following the bone as far as she could, petting the soft, silky feathers and he pressed against her leg, whining. Natasha smiled, feeling his hard-on through his pants and whistled a few notes. “Easy there, bird boy.” She pressed her lips against his gently.

Clint pulled her on top of him, lying on his back as best he could with the wings out, and wrapped them around her. “Tasha, baby, you have to stop putting your hand there.”

She smirked, reaching beneath him to itch at the base of his wings again. “What, here?”

He moaned and bucked against her, burying his face in her neck. Natasha hummed and removed her hand, fingering the waistband of his sweats before tugging them down over his erection and shoved them down with her feet. “Tasha, I am telling you I'm not going to....uh...let these....out again if you _fuck._ ”

Natasha lowered herself on him and giggled. “Clint, I want you to feel comfortable.” She brought her arms up to stroke the feathers again. “I like them.” And then suddenly she was on her back and he was moving on top of her, wings flapping gently with his movements. Natasha growled, his name dying on her lips as she came, and when he emptied inside her seconds later, he collapsed on her, wings folding behind him.

She fingered the tips. “Keep them out all the time?” she whispered, kissing his shoulder.

“Only with you.”


End file.
